A.W.M
The Nation of A.W.M A.W.M (Anti-Warmongering-Nation) is a nation founded by Diet18 with the goal to bring order and peace to the world of Civwars. Foundation Upon a grand defeat by Nexus and allies, the city of Liberty and its nation (Seperatists) was destroyed. As normal, the population was shattered and had no morale left. Other towns and nations began to fall to warmongers and chaos struck as it always did. As the morale slowly was regained, Diet18 decided to found a new nation, with its goal to stop warmongering and to bring safety and order. A fresh new town, Infinity-Corp, was also founded in addition to the nation. Its population slowly began to develop itself, and stood back up from their defeat. More active members joined the nation, aswell as other towns. A.W.M was prosperous and was sprawling in all sorts of ways. However, issues were met in the town itself, as one of the members accidentely accepted a tpa request from a warmonger. The town was put under siege quickly after, and the residents were overwhelmed and killed. Nation founder Diet18 called in all available nation members to help fight, but all was lost. The town had been destroyed. Further development Suffering another massive blow, A.W.M quickly lost much of its power. The more loyal towns and players stayed, as the others left. Diet18 decided not to give up though, as he wouldn't abandon his goal. A new capital was put under construction and the residents followed after. Learning after the previous mistake, all residents were now well-educated of what to do and what not to do. The capital once again rose, together with the nation. Several towns such as LunarSerein's town and others joined aswell. The capital was discovered once again, but without hesitating the nation went neutral. Defenses were made and the residents were safe. After not being able to assault the town, the warmongers gave up and left the town alone. Once again, the nation and town went into a period of prosperity. Infinity-Corp was however dealing with internal problems, as there were several rulebreakers in the town such as F_Moonlight. Moon did not learn from his mistakes, and kept breaking rules even after being punished. Leaving Neutrality As months passed by, taxes were not paid by the residents. More and more residents began refusing to pay neutrality taxes and just continued their day-to-day work. Diet18 could not uphold the neutrality taxes and announced that the nation would go un-neutral. There was not much reponse, and the nation went un-neutral. Everyone began preparing for possible war, but they were ready for it. It was then that F_Moonlight broke a rule for the 8th or 9th time. Mayor Diet18 was done with his attitude, and kicked him out of the town. Moon and Diet18 were relatively good friends, because moon knew where Diet's vault was. In a period of inactivity, Moon began his plan to demolish Diet18. He contacted one of the town members to come online and when he did he began flagging Diet's vault. The member, not really understand what was going on, just left the server after a while as he was confused. However in this time Moon was able to flag Diet's vault. Realizing Moon's betrayal, Diet began a counterattack with a partial success. The vault was reclaimed for a while and some stuff was evacuated. However not soon after friends of Moon arrived and killed Diet18. The vault was back into Moon's hands. Not only this, as Moosebobby also took use of this situation and flagged parts of Infinity-Corp aswell. With half of the capital gone and other towns being raided, the nation fell in exile. This betrayal caused Diet18 to leave Civwars for a long time. Revival Now, december 2017, most of the town's residents morale was restored. They were willing to play again, but Diet18 was not. TF_Christophe then convinced Diet to come and play civwars again which caused the revival of A.W.M. Most of the nation member's came online again and construction of a new town is in progress. A.W.M is back for good, with their goal straight ahead of them; Bringing peace and order to the world! Category:Nations